


Into the nature

by Onwardverse



Series: Babysitting a tree [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Nature Walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: When the Gardians leave for a not-kid-friendly mission, Nebula is being dropped off in a Forest to babysit baby Groot.





	Into the nature

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, so I had this cute idea where Neb is babysitting smol Groot somehow.
> 
> So I thought: “hey, Why not drop them off in a forest! There are trees like Groot but They stand still and do nothing😄”
> 
> Also, it is headcanoned that Nebula can understand the small tree through her...WiFi? Or is it a comunication thing? Idk.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

I’m gonna ask this for the last time. Gamora, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Why not? Neb also has to learn how to handle children.”

For the past 10 minutes, Rocket and Gamora where debating on if Nebula is responsabele enough to babysit baby Groot for a while, while the rest went on a not-kid-friendly mission.

While Gamora and the weapon expert racoon are having this debate, Nebula and Groot are just standing by and listen to the (very) long, pointless discussion.

“But why can’t Mantis do it?” Rocket argued out of worry that Groot might follow in the blue assasin’s food steps.

“Mantis has the litteral mentality of a child herself. I’m sure the place is gonna be a mess when we come back.” Gamora says in defense of her sister.

“But what about Drax-“

“ROCKET! She can handle it!”

Finally, Rocket went along with it, but with slight insecurity.

•+•

After giving Nebula a list of the food and routine that she must follow while babysitting Groot and taking her weapons away, the Gardians went on there mission, taking the Milano with them, leaving the baby tree in the hands of the former assasin in a forest on earth.

The second that They where gone, Nebula immidiately starts Reading the list, while Groot is on her shoulder.

————————

How to take care of Groot:  
* Give him water every 2 hours.  
* Feed him leaves if he’s hungry.  
* If he yawns, make him take a nap.  
* DON’T MAKE HIM USE WEAPONS!!

———————-

“Pure logic...” the former blue assasin said sarcastic when Reading the last sentence.

“But for the rest, This looks...easier then I expected...” Nebula said before re-Reading the list a few times.

“I am groot?”

“Where we’re gonna Wait for the others?” Nebula asks while also looking around. “Good question...I guess we’re gonna search for a spot.”

“I am groot?”

“And take some leaves with us.”

•+•

While Nebula was looking around for a resting spot and a river to drink from, Groot was picking leaves from trees while being on the blue alien’s shoulder. Groot even offers her a leaf to eat, which Nebula declines.

“I am groot?”

“Ofcours I eat. Just not leaves.”

“I am groot.” Groot says while still offering a leaf.

“Fine, I will eat.” Nebula responds while taking the leaf and immidiatly eats it.

After walking for 30 minutes straight, trying to find something to drink, Groot saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

“I am groot!” The baby tree cheers while pointing at a small river that They crossed.

“Thank goodness, we’re here.” Nebula says in relief while walking towards the river.

They both drank out of it like They are in a hot desert, desperate for Something to drink. While Yes, it was pretty hot where the two gardians are at the moment.

After They drank almost 1/4 of the river, both where quite tired of the long walk, and rested under the nearest tree by the river.

A minute of pure silence pasts before Groot Lets out a small yawn.

“Tired?” Nebula asks, also having little energy left.

“I am groot.” The small tree said slow and tiresome, Dropping from Nebula’s shoulder to her lap.

“I see.” Neb respondenten while Groot makes himself comfortable on her lap.

“I am groot.”

“Also goodnight...” the former assasin said before falling asleep not long after. 

•+•

It took a bit long for the Gardians to find there two teammates again.

The two where found by Gamora, who had a soft smile on her face for the rest of the day.

Rocket however, was a bit worried that Groot just found a new parent figure.

But deepdown, Rocket knew that he just found the right Gardian figure to look after his suregate son.


End file.
